


Symbiosis

by Mintellaine



Series: The Parallels [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Original Character(s), Pro Hero Reader (My Hero Academia), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Venom!Reader, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine
Summary: ❝Maybe I am a villain in your story, but I am a hero in mine.❞[BNHA x Venom Crossover][Aizawa Shouta x Venom!Reader]©mintellaine
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Reader, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) & Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic & Reader
Series: The Parallels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. [FILES]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we can do whatever we want"

_Accessing database..._

  
⌈ ° ✥ ° ⌉

Welcome to the logs! 

⌊ ° ✥ ° ⌋

  
》 _○Character Files○_

○Extras○

○Exit○

**✡Character Files✡**

**■REDACTED■**

**■REDACTED■**

**》■Tachibana [Name]■**

**■REDACTED■**

**■REDACTED■**

_Opening file..._

♤ **Biography** ♤

| Name |

➳ _Tachibana [Name]_

| Kanji |

➳ _立花 [なめ]_

| Hero Name |

➳ _The Symbiote Hero: Venom_

| Birthday |

➳ _15 September_

| Age |

➳ _28_

| Gender |

➳ _Female_

| Occupation |

➳ _Pro Hero_  
➳ _Teacher_

| Affiliation |

➳ _Yuuei High School_

| Family |

➳ _REDACTED  
Status: Unknown_

  
♤ **Appearance** ♤

| Height |

➳ _167cm_

| Eye Colour |

➳ _Blue_

| Hair Colour |

➳ _Auburn_

♤ **Quirk** ♤

Symbiote  
\- a symbiote called Venom that has super strength, the ability to heal its host, shape-shifting powers, the ability to create weapons out of nothing, heightened-sensory perception, and the ability to reproduce itself host. The Symbiote is capable of shapeshifting abilities, including the ability to form spikes or expand its size. The organism can additionally use its shape-shifting abilities to conceal itself by altering its coloration or by becoming completely invisible. It also contains a small "dimensional aperture", allowing its hosts to carry items without adding mass to the costume. The Symbiote also exhibits telepathic abilities, primarily when it needs to communicate with its user. The Symbiote greatly enhances the physical strength of its user. Its user experience a vastly larger size and musculature. The Symbiote displays non-human teeth, which are very sharp, and commonly protrudes a long tongue from its mouth. The Venom Symbiote is vulnerable to fire and sonic waves, causing it great pain and exhaustion if it sustains enough exposure.

♤ **Stats** ♤

Intelligence - 3/5 **C**

Power - 5/5 **A**

Technique - 2/5 **D**

Speed - 5/5 **A**

Cooperativeness - 2/5 **D**

  
**> Close file?<**

》 _Yes_

No

**> Start story?<**

》 _Yes_

No


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate always works.

## "Top Hero: Venom Moves to Japan!

_America's #2 pro-hero, The Symbiote Hero: Venom, has been confirmed moving to Japan! After making her official debut 5 years ago, she had climbed her way up the billboard ranks until she clinched the second spot in the whole country! She had established her very own hero agency and is currently teaching at Hope's Academy, the very top hero school of the whole United States!_

_The young hero with her very intriguing quirk, Venom, is now a well-known symbol of courage and hope to everyone in the country. Her unique quirk allows her to have super strength, speed, agility and endurance! All thanks to her trusty alter-ego that works alongside her. Famous for her work as her wits and strength had put her on the headlines almost every single day. Her hero agency, located in the heart of New York, had released an official statement just a few hours ago stating that she had been transferred to teach at Japan's prestigious hero academy, Yuuei High School! She was recognised of her work as a teacher in Hopes Academy and fortunately, be putting her amazing skills to use in Musutafu, Japan!_

_Fellow pro-hero and partner-in-crime, Webcast, congratulated her on this achievement and wished Venom a great journey ahead. Pro-heroes and sidekicks at her hero agency will now be taking over her work and leading the agency as per Venom herself's wish. She would be forever recognised as America's icon in Japan and we wish her a pleasant time there."_

  
"Aight, Venom. We better behave while we're here."

**"So no more eating bad guys?"**

"Wha— no! Definitely not! We don't want to have a bad reputation in a foreign country, don't we? We are our country's representative so we should give a good impression."

**"Aw, we're no fun~"**

"Don't be like that Venom. Not to mention we heard that Japan's number one hero would be teaching there too soon. We don't want to be on bad terms with him."

**"No hero is a match for us. We want to fight him. Show him what we got."**

"Venom! If you even dare try to—"

"Dear passengers, we will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in a few minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and get ready for landing. Thank you for flying with Japan International Airlines."

"Good, we're landing so hush or I would have to shut us up manually."

**"You wouldn't dare—"**

"What was that? Don't know, couldn't hear it."

Venom growled. 

In a blink of an eye, I arrived home. I stood in front of a small, yet homey Japanese neighbourhood house. It was a two-storey house with a wooden gate surrounding it and a small balcony on the second floor. I climbed up the short flight of stairs up front, leading to the front door of the house. The wheels of my very gigantic luggage clicked with every step I took and my hand clenched the giant backpack that weighed my back. With ease, I picked out the key to the house from my pocket.

The lock to the door clicked as it turned. I unlocked the door and stepped in casually. 

"So this is it bud, this is our new home."

**"How lovely."**

Venom seemed content with our new living conditions. It was a cosy, homey home. With no loud sounds or disruptions that would irritate the baby. 

I slipped the backpack off my shoulders as I began to explore the house.

Right as you entered the front door was the living room that had a flat-screen TV in front of a black leather couch and a table in between them. There were also some beanbags around it as well as some bookshelves that neatly decorated the baby blue walls. There were several windows that let in all the sunlight that seemed to make the room bright and sunny. Next was the small open kitchen that had some tabletops and shelves as well as a stove, fridge and sink. It was small but was fully equipped. 

"I guess it's time for us to unpack now."

After roughly three hours, we had unpacked all our stuff from the baggage and neatly stored them. I didn't notice how long it took when it was already dark outside. I did not have any plans for today anyways so I decided to finish some administrative matters. Seated on the desk in the bedroom, I took out a stack of papers from my backpack. Right as I picked up my pen and started to began signing, a loud rumbling erupted through the silence. 

**"It seems that we are hungry."**

I sighed, knowing that pushing back my work is much better than living with a hungry symbiote. 

"Right, right. I'm not sure if they have any tater tots here though."

**"It is fine. As long as we get chocolate on the way too."**

"I gotcha. Let's just go to a local convenience store nearby. I heard they had really good slushies."

I went downstairs to the living room and took my coat from the rack. I embraced the warmth of the familiar jacket and stepped down the walkway. We decided that walking around is a better choice than taking the public bus, seeing that we had to get familiar with the place first. 

It was not a surprise that no one recognised us. We managed to get by pretty quick. There was no media nor fans who stopped by for a selfie or an autograph. Certainly, if this was in America, things would have been different. We were so used to being bombarded with countless cameras whenever we stepped out of our agency building. So finally, we managed to get some peace and quiet. For now. 

I looked around the simple neighbourhood. The similar-looking houses all lined up uniformly, the countless civilians just minding their own lives and enjoying their days. It was not so different from America, yet it felt so different. Maybe it's the atmosphere? Maybe it's because everything here was more organised and clean? Or maybe it's the people around? 

I certainly could not out my finger on it. However, I did come here to start a new path in my career. I was already teaching the next generation of my country, excelling and making a name for myself as a teacher and a pro hero. And now, I would be taking my teachings elsewhere. The people here might see my intentions wrongly. But, I didn't come here for more fame. I just wanted to spread the teachings that could benefit this humble place. I could see that this place was something worth protecting. That's what you would expect from a hero, right? 

Venom certainly did not care about our job, quoting him,

**"As long as we get to eat all the good food here, we are fine."**

Right. 

I wish I could be as laid back as him. Well, he does live in me and I had to do all the work for him. But in return, he does protect me. And I love him for that. 

**"Love you too—"**

" _Somebody help me!!_ " the shrilling scream of a woman's voice alerted our senses. 

I rushed over to where the sound was heard— an alley at the end of the street. With my super speed, I reached there in a matter of seconds.

"Stop right there!" I yelled as I turned into the dark alley, dropping my plastic bag on the ground.

There stood a black hooded man pointing a very sharp knife at a young woman who's voice we heard. The woman gasped as she saw our looming figure behind the man.

"Miss, please help me!" she screamed as the man glanced at us. Panic started to rise in him and then he quickly lunged at the woman with his knife, aiming for her chest.

_You know what to do, Venom._

**"Got it."**

I placed my slushie on the ground gingerly yet hastily before raising my right arm— and in a blink of an eye, a gooey black substance covered my right hand and shot out, forming a sharp black blade and pierced through the man's right shoulder. 

"Argh!" he screamed in agony, dropping the knife as he used his other arm to hold the injured one. Then, the woman ran straight pass him, knocking the man painfully onto the ground and went right to our side.

"Thank you so much, miss! I don't know who this guy is— he just suddenly pulled me aside and attacked me!" she bowed at us. 

"No no, it's okay!" I reassured her, pulling her back up. 

"Are you a hero by any chance?" she smiled with hope. 

"I, uh— hey, I think you should go back home now. It's getting late and I don't want you to be getting into any trouble again, right?" I tried to ignore her question and direct the topic away. 

"Oh yes, right! Thank you once again! I'll be heading off now~" she waved at me and walked off into the distance.

I watched her for a few moments before picking back up my things. 

"Well, that was a good first day." I sipped on my slushie.

I glanced back at the man who collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**"We should just leave him. Let the cops take care of him."**

_Sounds like a good idea._

-

Roughly, the rest of the day was spent on recharging and lazing around the house. After all, school was going to start in around 5 days. I had already planned my schedule ahead, with accordance to the school's arrangements, of course. 

School this year would start on a Monday. So, I had Wednesday up to Sunday to finish up all the administration stuff. Wednesday, I would be having a formal meeting with the head of the school, Nedzu, to discuss my job there. Thursday is to move in all my equipment and belongings into my office in the school's teacher lounge. Friday, I would be having a meeting the rest of the school staff to discuss matters in the new school year as well as having a tour around the school. Saturday, I would need to settle some hero licensing as well as filling in some official documents with the Hero Public Safety Commission or HPSC for short. And lastly, I have the Sunday off to relax before the big day on Monday.

I dropped dead on the couch in the living room. Groaning out of exhaustion. I didn't expect everything to be so packed. Is this how Japanese people work?

I knew I had to tone down Venom's... Heating habits a tad little. Seeing as how laws on quirk use are much stricter here in Japan and Venom could no longer eat off people's heads anymore. I mean, the HPSC in America was pretty chill with everything. They certainly didn't care about a scary-looking creature biting villains' heads off. There were too many crimes to even begin with. Now, we would have to act more... Civilised, per se. Something Venom was not fond of but had to follow in order to survive here. Quote what the head of the HPSC in America told us before we left, "Just make sure yer' don't eat any more heads or your head will surely be taken."

_Thanks for the encouragement, boss._

Anyways, I had a full day ahead of me tomorrow.

Without even bothering to shower, I collapsed right there on the couch, drifting off to a tired sleep. The background sound of the TV and the calm, quiet chirping sounds of crickets outside that lulled me to sleep. Venom's soft words ringing in my ear,

**"Sleep tight, morsel."**


	3. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is one. We are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

I was born to quirkless parents. 

Honestly, it was a miracle. For me to get such a powerful quirk like **him**. Although he was a mutant quirk, he only appeared when I was five. 

It was when I was playing with the other kids at the kindergarten, just like any five-year-old kid would do. I had no friends. I was all alone. All because I was the quirkless nobody. Everyone else got their quirks earlier than mine so they thought it was a good idea to gang up on me. 

_"Hey, isn't [Name] the only quirkless one here!"_

_"She can be the damsel in distress!"_

_"Quirkless? That's so lame...!"_

Yes, I had not discovered my quirk at that time. The comments that made started to warm up on me after finding out I had no special power after I turned four. They continued on and on as we all played the classic hero and villain game. And I was the 'damsel in distress'. They continued on and on non-stop.

I was supposed to be the 'innocent civilian' caught by the big, bad 'villain' who needed help from the big, strong 'hero'. 

I was tossed around like a doll. Like a toy. 

I could only stand there and watch the scene unfold before me. I had no power to stop it anyways. They could trample over me however they like. I had no power to stop them anyway. 

It was until **he** couldn't take it anymore. 

As if time seemed to slow down to a standstill, there was a fury of black gooey substance that wrapped around my body.

 **He** appeared out of nowhere. 

**He** appeared right out of my skin

Black tendrils sprouted from my spotless skin, targeting the boys I was 'playing' with. 

That was when I discovered my quirk. 

**Him**. 

Who I never thought would be the other part of me. 

I couldn't live without **him**. 

I thought after discovering my quirk, everything would go back to normal. Everything would be better, that there was no prejudice. But I was wrong. I thought having my quirk would make me more likeable. More approachable. Instead, they ran away from me. Terrified. As if they had seen a monster. 

They said I was a 'villain'.

And that my quirk was not suitable for a 'hero'. 

That no one would ever like me who had a quirk like this.

That I was fated to be a villain in the future. 

No other hero would accept me.

When I thought I could finally be accepted, I was only ostracised even more. They were terrified of me. Concerned over themselves if I were to go somewhat even near them. I couldn't comprehend that though as I was only five. Then as I grew up, I came to realise what people actually thought of me. 

They thought my quirk was better suited for a 'villain'. Then I couldn't bear to show Venom wherever I go, in fear that I was to be judged heavily. As much as I hated it, I had no choice. I cared for Venom as much as I cared for myself. He obviously did not like what I did. But for my own feelings, he complied. 

Both of my parents were normal office-working people, with no requirement of any special abilities. They forever supported me throughout my journey. After all, I was the only quirk-bearing user in the family. I could actually do 'more' than what quirkless people could do.

Even with my 'villainous' quirk, I still managed to enter the number one hero school in America, Hopes Academy, with his power.

Hopes Academy, the number one hero school in America, home to the birth of many top heroes in the country, including the current number one hero; Captain Celebrity. The school itself accepted anyone with hero potential. I, for once, was not perceived with any prejudice due to my quirk. 

During my school years was when I met my close friend and partner in crime, Webcast. He was also in the hero course, aspiring to become a hero like me. He had spider-related abilities. A superhuman, basically. When we were classmates in our first year in the school, he was basically my number one fan. He absolutely loved us (Venom and I). The chemistry, trust, teamwork we had was something he adored. He would say that "two individuals work better than one, and why not have a third one?"

We graduated together, establishing a hero agency together shortly after we made our official hero debut. 

I made my name over the years. Solving more cases than any other hero could. Of course, I should give credit to him who had always been there for me. 

Then, I came up on top. I was the number two pro-hero in the country, right under the famous Captain Celebrity. I was awarded the position as I solved the highest number of cases in the country, as well as having one of the largest number of support and popularity from the people in the entire nation. 

Alongside my hero career, I started teaching at Hopes Academy. The place where it started my hero journey. As an alumnus, I thought that I should make use of my capabilities and share it with young students with the same burning passion as I did. During my 5 years there, I taught heroic studies to hero course students of all years. It was until then I was transferred to Japan's top hero school, Yuuei High School.

I was only told by the HPSC that I had been requested by a certain hero in Japan for me to teach at their school. I thought I was going to get promoted, or demoted in some way.

The night passed in a blink of an eye. When I thought I had just fallen asleep, it was already morning. It was already Wednesday. 

A groan escaped my lips as I shifted my sleeping position on the couch, where I had fallen asleep the night before. Times flies so fast. I could barely get enough sleep nowadays. My whole body felt like it was dragging me down to the ground. My muscles felt sore from the hero work I did for the past few days. The jet lag. The droopy eyelids. It was horrible.

I could feel Venom wide awake inside of me. After all, he did not sleep.

I laid there on the couch, facing the blank roof. My eyes still felt like shutting down and was struggling to stay open every second.

Another yawn was heard. I finally sat up on the couch, stretching all my limbs with a crack after the short sleep I had. 

After rubbing my eyes open, a loud growl woke me up. We were hungry. 

Of course.

I couldn't start a day without feeding this giant baby in me. 

**"I heard that."**

I really could munch on some pancakes right now.

**"We could just go to some American cafe down the block."**

You read my mind. 

**"Literally."**

We didn't have much in the fridge anyways. 

Letting out a final yawn, I jumped out of the couch and started getting ready for my new job.

A teacher at Yuuei High. 

Someone like me, who was thought to be a villain since young, wanted by the best hero school in Japan. My new boss, Nedzu, I think was his name, was nice enough to give me this new change. Getting so cooped up back in the country. This was such a nice change of scenery. At least, what I thought, for now, was that Nedzu wanted me. I was useful. I did my job as to how it should be.

**"Quick, I'm getting hungry here."**

Fine, you big baby. 

**"Goo goo ga ga."**

After getting washed up clean, I wore a dark-collared blazer over a white button-up blouse, tucked into black jeans. To top it off, I put on a pair of white sneakers. I didn't exactly have a hero costume nor did I make one. There was no need for one anyways since my hero costume was basically Venom wrapped up all over me. So whenever I go to work, I could just wear any clothes I had. Very convenient if you ask me. Not like those thin spandex most heroes wear that show off all their assets. Yikes, I'm not that _thicc_ unfortunately.

**"Deary, have you seen that ass—"**

No, shut up. I do not want to know.

Now, off to work. 

**"Don't forget about our breakfast."**

Right, breakfast it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter to Symbiosis! I hope to release the second chapter by next week. The next chapter, I will be exploring more of how protagonist's Venom quirk works and how it is used in a hero situation. Please look forward for more! :)  
> (also note that I'm not American so some of the info in this fic might not be accurate)

**Author's Note:**

> "we can do whatever we want"


End file.
